


Conscience be damned

by becharlatan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Prostitute!Harry, Prostitution, businessman!Louis, fluff however, harry is still in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becharlatan/pseuds/becharlatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wanders around the dark alleys to look for someone who'll satisfy his sexual needs. When he meets a young kid working as a prostitute to support himself, it changes his entire life and he began to actually care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conscience be damned

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know, this just came out of nowhere. I can't think of any song to suggest while you read this but yeah. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this one.
> 
> Comments please? I want to know how I am actually doing since I only write to satisfy my best friend's feelings. Haha. 
> 
> Thanks love!

Louis furrowed his eyebrows and stared in pure disbelief at the man—no, he stopped himself, but rather, at the young man scowling back at him. He wasn’t so sure how it happened but everything just fell back hastily, he couldn’t take it back. 

He was downright sure that all he wanted was a great fuck because he found work stressful and infuriating. Louis wandered along the streets where he knew he cold get a wonderful woman or a man who is willing to give him a good distraction, a wonderful fuck—perhaps a magnificent mouth he can sink his dick into. He spotted one man who sauntered towards him and he thought that he aced jackpot because the man was a real beauty. 

Louis leaned against him and the man wrapped his arms around Louis quickly, pulling him closer. Louis grinned and didn’t hesitate on kissing the man because of the green eyes carved perfectly onto the smooth pale skin. He earned a wonderful response. This made Louis wanting for more. 

He flinched however when he heard the man moan and he blinked at how angelic it sounded. He pulled away and cursed for just realizing the school crest on his chest. He’s only a high school student. 

The boy licked his lower lip and Louis gazed at how swollen it had already been. 

“Fuck, you’re still a kid!” Louis hissed and the man stared at him mockingly. 

The boy only scowled and collected his things that were scattered on the ground. Louis fell silent and felt bad for everything he did. 

“But you’re still a kid!” Louis repeated as the boy fixed his clothes and about to leave. It’s still early and he need to work so he can feed himself for the next few days. Louis eyed him and hid the frustrated knuckles forming in his pocket. 

“So? That didn’t stop you from ravishing me just a while ago,” the boy barked and Louis felt guilty with what he said. The boy’s height is almost as tall as his. He’s skinny and lanky with a chocolate brown curls brushing his porcelain cheeks. His eyes, wide and green, and Louis felt that every gaze is a pierce in his soul—deeper than it should. 

The boy turned away and started walking, Louis had to stop thinking for a moment to catch up with him. He pulled the boy by the wrist and the boy turned to face him, cheeks flustered with anger. 

“Where are you going?” Louis found himself asking, not letting go of the thin wrist. He scanned the boy from head to toe and he sure looked dirty. It is as if he hadn’t eaten for a while yet his eyes were burning with so much courage and hatred. Louis felt really bad for thinking that he could be a good fuck. _Come on, you need a good fuck, he can be a good fuck. Look at his mouth._ Louis shakes his thoughts and the voice taunting inside him. He hated it when his evil side kicks in. 

“I’m going to look for a new customer,” the boy snapped. He wiggled his wrist free but Louis held on him fixedly. 

The next thing surprised them both as Louis pulled him with him and crossed the street. He juggled through his keys and unlocked the door. He opened the passenger’s door and shoved the boy in. He got in quickly and locked it even before the boy can manage to break out. Louis started the engine and floored the pedal leaving the boy silent in shock. 

He drove to the first restaurant he spotted and he smiled at how the boy devoured all the food he ordered. He even gave his plate to him when the boy was done with his. He shook his head for not realizing that he was just a boy and he planned on having him pleased in the dark alley a while ago. He ordered a slice of chocolate cake and saw how the boy’s eyes widen in delight. After two more slices for the boy alone, Louis asked if the boy’s full and received a furious nod. 

He thought that the boy looked beautiful and he regretted for noticing it just now. He asked for the check and looked at the boy. 

“What’s your name?” Louis asked and he noticed how his eyes shifted from the warm look to firing wrath. “Harry, but people call me Harold,” he replied and Louis wondered who those people are. Surely, he didn’t hope it was his customers fucking him in broad daylight. 

“How old are you Harry?” 

“I just turned 16.” Louis shook his head and they headed out. He was feeling a bit unweary after finding out that the kid isn’t even legal yet. Louis opened the door and Harry eyed him. 

“Get in. I’ll send you home.” 

“What are you doing?” Harry asked, tightening the hold in his bag, taking a step back. “You gave ma a ride, and fed me. Now, you’re offering me a ride home—are you even going to pay me?” Louis flinched at how everything sounded. Harry made sure to hit him right on the spot of guilt. He fell silent but motioned his hand towards inside. 

“Just let me take you home,” _please_ , though he rather kept the last word with him. 

Harry just stared and looked at him with confused eyes. Louis gulped. He ran a hand through his gold locks and squinted his eyes close. How can he be so stupid much less blind for not seeing that this kid’s been through a lot? When he felt the cold wind touched his skin, he opened his eyes and looked at Harry who’s still staring at him with lost eyes. _Come on, just bang the kid._ Louis blinked the evil off him and sighed. 

“Please,” he swallowed and Harry blinked in surprise. He eased a bit but still eyed Louis carefully. “Just let me take you home, please.” 

Louis figured that Harry would put up a fight. He was surprised, however, when Harry got inside, buckled his seatbelt and stared right up front. “Well? Let’s go.” Harry said coldly and Louis closed the door as dashed to the other side, careful not to tumble. 

\-- 

They were silent after Harry gave the directions to his home and the boy fell asleep. Louis tried searching and saw a small old flimsy house alongside the road. It was worse than those small apartment buildings filled with gazillions of families; even worse compared to small house under the bridge. It was a small shabby house. He wondered if you could even call that home. 

Harry was in deep sleep when he scanned the boy and conscience hit him hard the second time tonight. He floored the pedal and brought Harry in his home instead. 

“Hey,” Louis began and Harry stirred awake, his hair all messed up and making Louis grunt out his frustrated libido. Why does he have to look so fucking beautiful? Harry made a ‘pop’ sound at the sight of time right before him. It’s past 10, still early for him, since he’s so used spending the night out until midnight. He figured that he’d go back to the alleys once Louis leave but gaped when he realized that they’re parked in some house. 

“This isn’t my home,” Harry hissed and Louis ignored him. He got out of the car and a maid opened Harry’s door. 

“Help him to the guest room. Prepare him a warm bath and make sure you clean his clothes and ready for tomorrow,” Louis ordered and the maid bowed before waiting for Harry to step off of the car. Harry tried to argue but Louis had already went inside the house. 

“This way sir,” the maid spoke and Harry stared back at her. He nodded lightly and followed her inside. He roamed his eyes around. He saw neat and well-furnished houses before but they were nothing at the simplicity and elegant fixtures Louis’ house has. 

Harry was ushered to his room. It’s a simple room with a king-sized bed, a small table, books mostly on business and a personal bathroom. “Your bath’s ready, sir.” Harry nodded and took a bath he didn’t had in his entire life. He played in the tub, making fake moustaches out of bubbles and wiggling his toes in the water. When he got out, he heard his door open and the maid came in to get his clothes. 

That night, he tumbled on the bed like a kid and tucked under the sheets. He thought about Louis and the way he acted towards him. It gave him goose bumps but he wanted answers. Surely, he needed to do something in exchange of Louis’ kindness. He pulled the blankets off him and got up. Unhurriedly, he tiptoed out the door and looked for Louis’ bedroom. 

\-- 

Louis grunted as he turned on his bed. He felt sick and annoyed and everything in between because he’s this close in ruining a kid’s life much less, wellbeing. He sighed deeply and hugged one of his pillows. 

_You bought him home so you can fuck him, yeah? Louis, this is your chance._ Came the voice and Louis hid under the pillows and fisted it in his face. 

He smelt nice and looked gorgeous, he thought as images of the swollen lips came back flashing in his head. Harry’s frail and smooth skin against his palm as he held his neck still burns in his palms. _You know you want it, Louis. You know you do_. 

Louis wanted to blame his conscience for being an asshole, for stopping him to do whatever he pleased to Harry. He wanted a good fuck tonight because his company’s stocks’ getting low and his assistants are darn stupid of a pile. He just wanted someone to tolerate his fantasies and give in to his demands. He didn’t expect a young kid mind-fucking his sanity with guilt and wanton all at the same time. 

“Louis?” and he thought he’d gone mad for hearing voice he knows he shouldn’t be hearing. 

He felt a hand on his arm and he jerked up. He sat down and felt Harry’s breaths against his cheek. How did he manage to get in? Shouldn’t he be sleeping? Why is he here? He wanted to ask questions but failed when Harry snaked a hand under his shirt. He flinched at how terribly good they felt against his skin. _This is good. Look at him Louis. Look at how fcukable the kid is. He’s begging for it._ Louis bit the insides of his cheeks and wanted to punch the wall. 

“W-why are you here?” Louis almost shouted but fought to sound mad. He pulled Harry’s hand away and turned on the lamp stand. Harry was staring at him blankly yet a playful grin plastered on his face. 

He knelt and leaned closer, brushing his knee against Louis’ member through the thin material of his boxers. Louis fought the urge to let out a sigh and pushed him away instead. _Louis, what are you doing? Louis—_

“Harry, go to bed.” 

“Isn’t this how it should be done?” Harry huffed, eyes wide and embarrassed as he sat across him. The shirt hanging loosely on his sharp shoulder blades made Louis stifle a low groan. 

“Wh-what? No. No! Of course not,” Louis shuffled and Harry tilted his head. He looked at Louis and pulled the sheets near him. For a moment he felt himself lost and annoyed. Louis sighed and calmed himself down before patting the space beside him. 

Harry crawled towards him. He sat against the headboard, a few inches away from Louis’ touch. Louis laid down and asked him to do the same. The older man turned off the lampstand and closed his eyes. He didn’t know until when he can control his senses playing lustfully at him. _Damn you traitor, conscience,_ he scowled inside. 

Harry on the other hand didn’t know how to see things with Louis. Everything is just confusing him endlessly. He doesn’t need charity if that’s what Louis is thinking. 

— 

The next morning, Louis woke up feeling someone hugging him and he cracked his blue eyes open as wide as they can. He looked at the boy sleeping peacefully beside him. Louis assessed that Harry had transformed him into a human-size pillow. 

He wanted to touch the smooth cheeks, scent in the locks and kiss every part of his face. _Go for it, destroy this kid, Louis_. Louis blinked. He groaned and got up. He did not just thought about kissing a minor. No he did not! 

Louis tumbled off the bed making Harry stir and open his eyes, only to find Louis staring agonizingly at him. He sat up and rubbed his half-asleep eyelids. 

“Get ready, I’ll send you to school.” 

Harry only nodded and went of his room. Louis swore under his breath as he dashed as quickly as he could in his bathroom and let the cold water run on his throbbing arousal. 

“Fuck conscience, fuck.” He cursed and he striped off his clothes to get ready for work. 

— 

By the time they both dressed and ate a quick breakfast, they got in the car and Louis drove him off. It was a silent trip that made Louis doubt if he can properly steer the wheel. 

“Thank you for everything,” Harry barked as he collected his things and looked at Louis blankly. Louis didn’t like the sound of arrogance behind the voice. 

“Do you have money?” Louis asked as he tried shuffling for his wallet. 

“No, thanks to you, I need to double my service,” Harry scowled and Louis wondered where he could’ve gotten the haughtiness in his words. 

“You’re not going back,” Louis hissed feeling annoyance hitting him again. Harry eyed him evilly. 

“You’re not going back to that alley, Harry! You are not.” Harry was taken a back but pushed off the charity. 

“Who are you to order me around?” He snapped angrily as he got out the car and Louis tightened the grip on the wheel. He was too shocked to even hand Harry some food money. He floored the pedal and prayed to the gods that Harry wouldn’t do something stupid. 

— 

If there is fitting word to describe Louis’ mood, that would be spiteful. It was so vitriolic that Niall handed him his report feeling all uneasy. He dashed off to Liam and asked for guidance because Louis’ splenetic mood is as scary as hell. 

“Hey are you listening?” Louis darted the pens out the case holding them. He looked at the man beside him and furrowed his eyebrows. 

“What? Sorry, w-what?” Louis only managed to reply. Liam shook his head and heaved out a sigh. He fixed his glasses and eyed Louis who’s staring piercingly at the yellow duck eraser. It is as if Harry resembles the little harmless duck. 

It worried him thinking that the morning they separated has been a drastic and dramatic turn of events, and that Harry might do something moronic. He picked up the eraser and squished it with his thumb. He glanced at his wristwatch and saw that it’s almost 3. He realized that he still have time to wait for Harry and at least stop him from going back to the alley. He bit his tongue and asked, since when did he actually care for Harry? _‘Course you need him for a proper fuck._ He shook his head. Harry meant something more than just a fuck. Wait, did he just think of that? 

“I said, the other company—“ 

“I don’t care,” Louis stammered as he got up and grabbed his jacket from the backrest. “Sell them if you have to, sell them our shares. I don’t care.” He shouted as he got out of the office. 

Niall furrowed at his boss who’s quickly dashing off towards the elevator while Liam looked confused and studied the files on his folder before complying with Louis’ instructions. 

\-- 

Louis waited by the school gate for almost an hour when he got there. Students scrammed endlessly and Louis eyed every student carefully. Surely, he’d spot Harry easily, he stands out with his looks—curly hair, lean figure and green orbs. 

He waited, and waited until few students left the school and it’s almost evening. He’s almost fall asleep when he saw two boys coming out of the building. The other one’s definitely Harry who’s fixing his hair and buttoning his school shirt. He didn’t know what had gotten into him but he opened the car door abruptly and crossed the street like a madman. He glared at the other boy who’s wearing a cap and snickering at Harry, and scared him off. Harry frowned at him and was about to run off when Louis held him by the arm, pulling him roughly towards the car. 

“Why are you here?!” Harry barked trying to leave the car but Louis had locked it and started driving off. 

He’s mad and he doesn’t even know why he’s so agitated seeing Harry with the other boy. _Because someone else is fucking him and you just won’t do it, Louis._ Louis breathed in deeply. Well, he’s a little jealous. What made him so much frustrated is Harry’s clothes are slightly ripped and bruises covered his neck. _It should have been you Louis. Your lips against his skin._ Louis fisted his left hand as he tried to control the wheel. He did not just think about that. 

Harry’s been stammering nonstop, shouting and screaming, his voice filled the car until Louis swerved to the shoulder lane and gazed at Harry who is now sitting on his lap. 

“You could’ve killed us!” Louis hissed as he pulled the handbreak and placed his hand on Harry’s sides, trying to pry him off. 

Harry’s eyes were red with hurt and anger and annoyance, and Louis just blinked back at him. _Great work conscience,_ he spoke to himself. _Now look at what you’ve done,_ he thought. 

They stayed still and did he just grit his teeth seeing how fresh those bruises are? Louis gazed at Harry who started sniffing. After a while, Louis felt droplets of tears trickle on his cheeks and he panicked. He didn’t know how to react to that. Hug him? Apologize? What? Louis, do something! 

“Hey,” he began as he press the hazard button to signal the other cars that they’ll be staying at this lane for a while. Harry was sobbing and he tried pulling him for a hug but stopped himself thinking that wouldn’t leave a good impression on the boy on his laps. _No, what are you doing, you should take advantage of him, Louis. Louis, come—_ Louis snapped out and focused on Harry. Harry sat straight on his laps; legs sprawled on Louis’ sides and arms hanging loose. He didn’t even care to wipe the tears staining his cheeks. 

He’s tired and lost and Louis is just making it even more difficult. He can’t understand himself and he looked at Louis with so much confusion and hatred and fuck’s sake, he just want to go home. 

Louis felt really badly seeing the gorgeous boy before him. He eyed him as his eyes shut close and the tears fall on their shirts. With only the sound from the radio and the cold air from the a/c enveloping them Louis’ thoughts travelled to Harry’s crying to things he would do for the boy. 

After minutes of silence, the sobs turned into light sniffs and Louis reached to wipe the tears away. Harry didn’t falter nor flinch. He just stayed still and Louis frowned at how his eyes became permanently red and swollen from the bawling. He looked exhausted. 

“Are you hungry?” Louis asked and Harry nodded before turning back to his seat and buckling the seatbelt. Louis smiled a small smile and started driving again. 

He located a diner a kilometres away and parked. Harry followed him, tears still wet on his cheeks and he was surprised when Louis helped him fix his shirt. Harry looked at Louis; he wanted to ask why is he doing these things but kept silent instead. Louis smiled at him warmly and wiped the last traces of tears before ruffling his hair. 

Harry didn’t smile but simply bobbed his head as they got inside. 

\-- 

They were silent while having dinner and Louis is just happy to get anything Harry asked for, offering and offering him food that could serve thousands of men in the army. 

No words were shared when they reached Louis house and Harry just followed as the maid guided him to his room and Louis disappeared to his. 

He took a quick bath and dived under the sheets while thinking of all the things Louis had done and are doing for him. He’s not the worst helpless case out there and yet he’s still considering on helping him. Harry doubt that Louis liked him because he should be kissing him relentlessly right now but he didn’t. 

He shuffled on his bed and got on his feet. He wanted, no he deserved answers and he’s going to get them tonight. 

— 

Louis eyed the door fearing that it might open again just like the last time and he cursed when it actually did and Harry’s head ducked in. 

“Lou?” Harry said softly. “Are you sleeping?” 

Louis closed his eyes shut and turned to his side. It’s only a day and he’s calling him nicknames. “Yes, I’m sleeping. Go to bed Harry.” 

But Harry still let himself in and crawled under the sheets. He lied on his side facing Louis’ back. “Lou? Do you hate me?” 

Louis’ eyes opened wide and he turned to face Harry. He saw the wonderful face looking at him under the bangs and through the light coming from the rays of the moon. How can he hate this gorgeous kid? Who would? Who would hate such perfection—green eyes, soft curls, wonderful lips and porcelain skin—who would? 

“No.” Louis huffed and he can see Harry’s eyes turned bright. 

“I just thought—I don’t know,” Harry breathed. “I thought you didn’t find me pretty.” 

Louis smiled and thought that Harry is still a kid—a kid with full of insecurities. 

“What?” Louis asked. “You are beautiful, Harry.” He assured him and Harry leaned closer to close their gap. Louis placed an affirming arm around his waist and looked at Harry who’s staring back at him. 

“I don’t hate you.” 

Harry giggled and pressed his face on Louis’ chest. “Great! Because I like Louis a lot.” 

Louis smiled and for a moment he thanked his conscience for stopping him from being a darn ass to this kid. And that maybe, he had fallen for him. 

“Then why are you doing this?” 

Louis rubbed a hand against Harry’s back and placed his chin on the top of his head. “I don’t know. I just want to repent on the horrible thing I would’ve done to you back then.” 

They fell silent and Harry hought that he enjoys having himself pressed against Louis. “Then, if you’re done repenting…does it mean I have to leave?” 

“And go back to the alleys? No.” Louis snapped, hugging Harry tighter. He’s also thankful that his conscience and evil self are done arguing in his mind. 

“Stay here forever if you want, just don’t go back there,” Louis trailed and for a moment he stopped. He eyed the boy beside him and thought how he must’ve fallen deeply with this man, much less a boy who’d done nothing but fight him back. He was pretty sure all he ever wanted was a good fuck, something to be at his aid, but he wondered what had happened to him. 

He figured that he didn’t care when or how it happened. All he knows is that feeling and caring for Harry is the best thing that had happened in his life and he wishes that Harry feels the same. 

“What about money? Are you sure it’s all right if I live here? I’m still a student, Louis. I can’t pay you.” 

“I have no one and I think I can support your army of a stomach, if that’s worrying you.” He replied and Harry hugged him tighter, hiding the blush in his face and the magnificent smile on his lips. They both thought that this feels indubitably great. 

The next morning Louis woke up feeling puffs of hot air against his neck. He gazed down and smiled seeing Harry sleeping peacefully, hugging him. 

— 

After two years of staying in Louis’ home and feeling a little comfortable now, they also ended up together but with a few restrictions no matter how naughty Harry can get. 

He got home late after working with his schoolmates for a project. Louis waited for him at the living room watching something on the screen. 

Louis heard the door open and their maid dashed towards Harry to get his coat and bag. Harry sauntered quickly to Louis and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips. 

“Louis! It’s my birthday already,” Harry spoke nuzzling his face agains Louis’ neck on the couch. 

Louis chuckled and wrapped his arms around him. Harry pushed him down so Louis’ lying on his back. “I know Harry. You told me that a million times today. And I asked Liam to make rese—“ 

“Lou, I’m legal now, I’m so _so_ legal now,” Harry muttered hotly and lowly against his ear and Louis’ face turned dark and he smiled like a darn fox. He looked at Harry and pressed his lips for a more passionate and meaningful kiss this time. 

_You heard that conscience? He’s fucking legal now!_ He smiled as he pulled him closer and Harry stifled out a moan as Louis trailed his fingers on Harry’s locks.


End file.
